


Straight Forward:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Consensual, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exams, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Pizza, Pizza Place/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve found out something that he thought it was impossible, He tells Danny, Will it ruin his relationship with Danny?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Straight Forward:

*Summary: Steve found out something that he thought it was impossible, He tells Danny, Will it ruin his relationship with Danny?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

 **"I ** _can't_** be pregnant, Men can't get pregnant, I mean it's possible"** , Steve said thinking to himself, as he was on his way to meet his lover, Danny "Danno" Williams, who owns the local pizzeria, & that is where they met.

 

He has been saying this, ever since he went to see his doctor, who informed him that he was pregnant, & that he will be expecting a baby. The Former Seal couldn't accept what was being told to him, Cause, He knew that it was impossible, & he can't quit his job, so he could raise a kid anyways, He chalked it up to have the flu. The Five-O Security Consultant kept telling himself that, & he continued on his way to meet his lover at his pizzeria.

 

Steve felt nauseous, & threw up in a nearby trashcan, He realized that he is indeed pregnant, & he needed to let Danny know, as soon as possible. **"God, Please let him accept this baby, ** _Please_** "**, he thought to himself, as he silently prayed on his way there. As soon as he got there, He entered the pizzeria, He found his blond lover waiting for him with a smile on his face.

 

Danny saw that something was wrong with his hunky boyfriend, "Babe, What's wrong ?", Steve thought to himself, **"Simple & straight forward"**, The Handsome Brunette said to him, "You better sit down for this one". Danny did, as he was told. "Danno, I am pregnant, We are having a baby", Silence was there, Danny smiled bigger, as he hugged his lover closer to him, "This is great news !", he exclaimed with happiness.

 

"I am so glad that you think so, I was so afraid of telling you the news, You are the most important thing in my life, & the best thing ever that happened to me", Steve said confessing, "Ditto", Danny said without hesitating. They spent the rest of the time making plans, & getting things organized for the baby. Steve was glad that his life had taken a better turn, & he gets to spend it with Danny, who is the love of his life, & his kids, for the rest of his life.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
